End of the Road
by alanna.baketinez
Summary: The aftermath of Season 9 finale..


The sky is dark as an angel in an overcoat places a box in the ground, wiping away tears and hastily filling the hole. Lightning strikes, and he flinches as he hears, "Cas, baby, what are you doing?" The tears still pouring down his face, looking up not daring to look into those eyes. He loved the color of Dean's eyes, he always had, but now they were nothing, just black orbs. The tears came harder now, the angel finally spoke, "I'm trying to save you," his voice was shaking. "I don't know what else to do."

Dean's voice is rough, "I told you, and Sam. There is nothing any of us can do, this is what I've become. I made myself, in hell, my whole life has led to this." The sky splits again, and Dean sees how ragged his angel looks, tears threaten as he speaks again, "Cas, it isn't going to work. We both know it won't." Castiel summons his last ounce of strength as he staggers forward, clutching on to that leather coat he loves so much, "I have to try, I don't know what to do without you," Tears falling freely now, "I'm fading, take what grace I have left, give me _**MY**_Dean back, please." Cas falls to his knees, these new human emotions were overwhelming.

Giving into temptation, Dean stoops and gathers Cas into his arms. "I've tried everything I can think of, I'm so sorry. _This is all my fault,_ I wish you and Sam didn't have to suffer for my mistakes." The sky lights again and in the distance Dean can see two shadows, he knows exactly who they are and why they're here. One is Sam, watching over Cas, and the other is Crowley, who is just as invested in Dean as ever. Dean clutches Cas' face, looking into his eyes desperately, "You have to go, the deal won't work, and you're in danger here." The angel clutches he coat again, speaking slowly through his tears, "_I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I love YOU. The old you, the you I gave everything up for. Please, just come back to me._"

Anger surges through Dean, He wants so much to shake Castiel and make him understand that he is never going to be His Dean again. But gazing upon his angel in pity, he speaks slowly, "All right, what is your deal? How do you want to do this?" Cas looks up at his beloved in disbelief, an impossible hope blossoming in his chest, "I want you to take what is left of my grace, and 10 years of my human life for Dean's soul." The war of emotion inside of Dean erupts and he gives into temptation, reaching out to stand Castiel out properly, "Sounds like a deal," he says slowly, wiping the mud off of his shaking hands. "You know we have to seal this deal with a kiss, right?" waggling an eyebrow mischievously. Cas' heart jumps, the hope is irresistible, nodding he steps closer to the demon, preparing for the kiss he has waited thousands of years for. Dean holds his breath as their lips meet, and the two melt, Cas pulls him closer, entangling his hands in Dean's hair, willingly suffering through the sulfur stink that emanates from Dean. After quite a few moments of sheer ecstasy, Dean steps back, trembling visibly. "Holy sh.." "Dean, watch your mouth!" Cas chides, grinning wickedly.

"Well if that wasn't the most beautiful, blasphemous thing I've ever seen." Croons Crowley from behind Dean. Instantly, the two freeze as reality sets in. "You do know what the two of you are attempting is impossible, right?" Crowley pauses, he can see the very moment when Castiel's heart shatters, the poor feather head actually thought it would work. "I'm sorry, no one likes star crossed lovers as much as I. But Dean and I have business to attend to." The angel steps forward, "No, please! You have to let him go. Wasn't my grace enough?" He begins to sob now. Human emotions were repugnant to Crowley, but still the flame of his very own lost love surges in his chest,**_ God he missed Bobby,_**he takes the angel into his arms, "I wish I could do something, but I cannot. My hands are tied." And the two demons vanish, the rain continues as nothing has happened. The angel falls to his knees, knowing this was the last time he would ever see Dean Winchester again. After a while, Sam steps closer, and gently takes the broken angel into his arms, back into the shelter of the impala that still smelled like Dean, "We'll just try again Cas. I refuse to let him go." And they speed off into the night..


End file.
